


Are All Galrans bad?

by JemAnon



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemAnon/pseuds/JemAnon
Summary: Katie 'pidge' holt has lost her memory, she only remembers three things, her name, the name Keith and that the colour green is important.This story is of her friendship and possible love.





	1. Are all Galrans bad? I

**Author's Note:**

> I am the author of this on Wattpad. For various reasons I have decided to upload it to here. Please enjoy

~~~~~~~

Katie sighed as she lay on her bed.  She looked about blearily before realising that she was inside a Galra cell.  She rubbed her temples and sat up with a groan.

"Why am I here? How'd I get here?"

Her entire memory had been wiped, she only knew two things.  First, the colour green was important, and second, the name Keith.  Ok, maybe three.  The third being that her name is Katie.   She heard the cell door open and in stepped a Galra.  She shied away from him quickly, her leg throbbed but she held in a scream of pain.  He walked over to her and picked her up before throwing her over his shoulder.  She grunted in pain.  She fell unconscious again.  When she woke up, she was strapped down on a bed.  The Galra who carried her was standing stiffly next to the bed.  He seemed different from the others.  Katie held onto that hope.  Maybe he could help her? Maybe he could be nice and unstrap her?  He looked at her with his glowing yellow eyes and shook his head.  Something about him didn't seem quite so Galran.

 

Haggar shuffled in, she gestured for Katie's guard to stand aside before she heels Katie's leg.  
"I can't have my project hurt now, can I?" Haggar said this to the guard.  He just stood there silently.

 

Katie barely stays awake, but, in her head, the Galra seemed like a Keith type of person.  She mentally names him Keith, and stifles a giggle as she thinks of perfect nicknames for the newly named Keith.  The best one she could come up with was 

 

Haggar left after awhile before saying something to keefie.  He nodded again and picked Katie up after unstrapping her from the bed.  He carries her to an arena before setting her down.  He helps her up and hands her a weapon.  The meaning was clear.  Fight me and we'll see how much spirit you have.  Katie looked at the weapon before looking at him.  Gathering her courage, she spoke.  Her voice was cracked and her throat was parched from not speaking in awhile.

 

"Why?" She struggled to say the word.  Keefie lowered his own weapon and wrote in the dust.

 

'Because it is my duty to train you to become the perfect weapon'

 

"What if I don't want to be a weapon? What if I just want to live peacefully?"

 

'You have no choice'

 

"I should really teach you sign language"

 

'What's that?'

 

"A form of wordless communication"

 

The conversation went on like this for awhile, Katie, who was happy to speak again, blabbers on about everything she can think of, keefie patiently listened for a bit before standing up.

 

'You do need to know how to fight.  I have to teach you, otherwise I'll get killed'

 

"Over such a trivial thing of not teaching a small girl how to fight with weapons?"

 

'Yes'

 

"Oh"

 

~~~~+++~~~~

Keefie handed her the weapon again.  She held it awkwardly and the sword's tip crashed to the ground.  Keith frowned and pulled out multiple weapons.   They clattered to the ground.  One of them was a green Bayard.  Katie picked it up and swung it about experimentally.  It seemed so perfect.  Keith moved into a fighting stance and Katie followed his example.  Something primal and instinctual stirred around the back of Katie's brain.  She suddenly knew exactly how to use the green Bayard.

 

With surprising speed, she attacks Keith with a fury of swiping.  She then uses the grappling hook to tie up his arms before he can do anything or react.  

 

"Wow, I managed to surprise you.  Heck, even I'm surprised"

 

Keith quickly slipped through the glowing binding and knocks her to the ground.  It was clear, he won the fight.

 

The days past like this, a vigorous fighting training in the morning, their sign language lessons straight after, food, Then the experiments began.  It became the routine.  Katie was now allowed to wander around the ships so long as Keith was with her.  He still didn't know that's what she called him.  She refused to tell him the nickname as well.  

Katie slowly improved with her fighting, she came to the day where she beat Keith without breaking to much of a sweat.  Stronger Galra challenged her and they went down as well.  She gave each of them nicknames.  There was: Lulu, who didn't get much of a choice in the matter, he was a large brute who spoke with his fists, Then There was Lacey, he was more for ranged attacks, and the strongest was nicknamed Mouse.  He took the nickname gallantly but you could tell he wasn't pleased.  He was slimmer than Lulu but more muscular than Lacey.  He was an excellent all round fighter and was level headed in battle.  The perfect soldier.  The three of them took to hanging out with Keith and Katie, soon, the five of them became inseparable.  

 

"Hey, Kate!"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"We heard that you were teachin' this thing called sign language.  We want to join in" Mouse slung an arm over her shoulder as he said this.

 

"Well, Keefie is learning it really slowly, he has only just learned the alphabet.  I suppose you guys can join in.  But, if I hear one complaint, you will be kicked out, ok?"

 

"Keefie?" Mouse started to laugh.  "Man, does he know that's what you call him?"

 

"No..." Katie grinned slightly.

 

"Oh man, I won't tell him, I promise, but he needs to know" Mouse leant on Katie as he tried to catch his breath from laughing to hard.

 

She raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged.  
"I plan on calling him Keefie, if anyone else does, they'll get my Bayard to their throat, got it?"

 

"Ya" Mouse was still clutching his stomach.

 

The two of them mad their way to the arena where Keith stood there patiently waiting.  Mouse grinned.

 

"You still tryna train her even though she can already kick your ass?"

 

'What's it to you?'

 

"You're gonna get a degrading reputation"

 

'I don't care' 

 

"Course ya don't" Mouse's sarcastic grin widened as Keith stepped toward him threateningly, a fight started between them, it stopped a few seconds later as Katie separated them.

 

"Wow, I thought I was younger than you guys, but apparently, that isn't the case.  Look at you, both of you are behaving like seven year olds" Katie wasn't impressed.  Both the Galra hung their heads and apologised.

 

"Just make up already.  You're wasting my training time.  But I need stronger opponents then you.  Hmm" Katie got lost in thought. 

 

"Whatcha thinking about, Squirt?" Mouses's voice cutted into Katie's train of thought, she shook her head.

 

"Nothing much, say, how 'bout you go get Lulu and Lacey and I can verse all four of you at once?" Her smile said it all.  She was not settling for an easy fight, the unfairer it was on her, the stronger she'd become.

 

"Yeah, why not?" There came Mouse's famous shrug.

 

"Sweet.  I'm waiting though" came Katie's determined voice.


	2. What is a Pidge? A

~~~~~~~~

Just as the five were about to start training, an alarm started to ring.  Zarkon's voice boomed out of speakers.  
"Galras! Team Voltron is attacking the homeship.  Come fight for Galra, or else you will be destroyed"

"Not really a motivating speech" Katie stated this to Keith.  He very slowly signed back.

'I don't think Zarkon is known for his motivational speeches' 

"Yeah, by the way..." Katie looked down at the ground.

'We need to go and aid the rest of the Galra soldiers in battle'

"Wait! Keefie!" Keith turned his head to look at the short girl.

'So that's what you and Mouse giggle about.  What did you even name me in the first place?'

"Um... well..... well, we need to go help the bat-" Katie felt extremely embarrassed interrupted and she cut herself off.

Keith put all his attention on her.  
'That wasn't what you were going to say, was it?'

She shook her head and nodded at the same time.  
"It wasn't, but it was, if tha-" She was cut off by two people yelling

 

"PIDGE!!!  PIDGE!!! PIDGE, WHERE ARE YOU?!?" 

"Calm down Lance, she'll be here, I hope"

"But she's been missing for seven months! Hunk, do you understand how long we've been searching for Pidge?"

"Yeah, remember, Keith is also missing.  You haven't mentioned his name once."

"Mullet'll be fine"

 

Two boys came into view.  One was chubby and the other was lanky.  They both seemed to be arguing about something called a 'Pidge' and someone called 'Keith'.  Katie, Mouse, Keith, Lulu and Lacey all get into battle stances and readied themselves for war.  The two boys stopped and looked directly at Katie, their faces went from surprise to shock, and then delight.  They gave a start in surprise before quickly advancing.

"Pidge?? You're alive?!?, see? I told you Hunk"

"Oh, I totally had no doubt about that"

"Riiight, You totally weren't crying a few minutes ago"

"I'm fairly sure that was you crying"

 

Katie stepped backwards quickly, she was sure she didn't know them, so why were they yelling 'Pidge' at her?, Keith swiftly stepped in front of her and hissed aggressively at the two advancing boys. They stopped and squinted at him before leaning their heads together.

"That couldn't possibly...."

"I think it is..."

"How? I thought he was dead?"

"Lance, we didn't see him die"

"But we were told that Keith died protecting Pidge from the Galrans"

"Yea-"

"And that guy is Galran, Keith is only half. There is no way it's him"

 

Katie cleared her throat and peeked out from behind Keith.  
"Who are you guys? What's a Pidge? And why are you here?"

They looked at one another before muttering again. With an amount of surprising speed, the larger boy quickly did a series of moves and Lulu, Lacey and Mouse fall to the ground, they snored softly. Keith snorted but stayed in front of Katie. He signed,

'Leave us alone!'

 

The two boys just looked at his hand movements with confusion before their gaze goes back to Katie.  She squirmed uncomfortably under their gaze.  Suddenly, Keith collapsed to the ground with a grunt of pain and Lance stood over him, he then looked at Katie.

"Sorry about this" Katie's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed as well.  Her breathing steady but shallow.

"Um, Lance, I think you over did it" Hunk grabbed Keith and flung him over his shoulder.  Lance followed suite with Katie.

"They'll be fine, You worry to much Hunk"

"You worry to little, Lance"

"Of course, that's my job, I'm the handsome lady killer"

"Right"

 

They carried the two sleeping people to the yellow and blue lions.  How they weren't noticed, they had no clue, but they managed to get to the castle without to many problems. 

When Katie woke up again, she seemed to be in a sleeping pod of sorts. She noticed Keith was in a pod next to her. His sleeping face seemed so still and peaceful.

"Guys! Look! Pidge is awake"

"Yeah, the monitors told us."

"Yeah, but She isn't meant to be, she should be asleep"

"Lance, just release her"

"Ask Allura, or Coran"

 

Katie blinked a few times before her head cleared itself slightly, she still didn't know who they were, but from what they called each other, the chubby boy was Hunk, and the lanky boy was Lance. Katie's gaze immediately went to the Tech in the pod room. Everything looked so beautiful, so smooth, so well organised. She started to drool slightly.

"Lance, Hunk, what is it you wanted to show me?"

"Allura, look! Pidge! She's awake!"

"That shouldn't be so." The Altean pressed her face against the smooth glass surface of the pod and stared at Katie. Katie stared back. She was confused, why was she and Keith on an Altean ship?. She had been told the Alteans had all been wiped out.

"She seems fine. Did you say that she doesn't know who you are or what her name is?"  
Allura placed a hand on the glass and her expression was that of worry.

"Yeah, we don't know what happened to her, or..... or Keith" Lance walked to where Keith stood peacefully sleeping.

"Are you sure that's Keith? He- he seems more Galran than human".  Allura's worried face turned skeptical.  She still didn't trust any Galra.

Someone else came running in, he seemed about 25 and had a white fringe. His hair was cut short and he was well muscled. He immediately went to Allura and looked at Katie's pod.

"Pidge? She's alive?, I thought that something bad had happened to her, I thought she died" 

"Shiro, calm down. Something has happened to her, but we think it can be fixed."

"Can I talk to her?"

"I guess, but don't be to hard. Her brain seems scrambled"

"Right"

There was a whooshing sound and Katie's pod opened. She stumbled out of it and steadied herself before shooting a glare at Shiro. When Katie spoke, the Paladins were confused. Katie wasn't speaking their language, she was speaking Galran.  
"What do you people want from us?"

"Pidge, please listen to us. What happened to you and Keith? How did you manage to survive? Why are you speaking Galran?" Shiro looked questioningly at Katie.

"Why is she speaking Galran?" That question was directed at Lance and Hunk, they shrugged.

"She was like that when we came across them. Keith apparently can't speak and uses sign language. Anyone here know sign language?" Hunk then started to ramble.

 

"Look, because it seems that Keith is our only means of communi—"  
Katie was interrupted by Hunk who had disappeared before reappeared 

"Hey, I found something in Pidge's room, it was labeled communication device for any language, Hunk, do not touch. I think it could be of some use"

The three Paladins and Allura put their heads together to try and figure out how the device worked.


	3. Waverying Loyalty (part 1) M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APSL is All planets sign language. A very useful thing for travellers.

After a few minutes, Lance called out.  
"OH! You just press this button and then press that button to set what language you want to translate"  Hunk and Shiro just stared at Lance in shock.

"H- h- How on earth did you figure out how that worked?" Hunk stuttered from surprise.

"I just thought: How would Pidge use it, and it worked. What? Don't you believe me?"

"Yeah, I guess so" Hunk looked dubiously at Lance, He Then shrugged and turned back to face Katie.

"So, Lance, do you want the honours of doing the translating?" 

"Of course"

"Right then, let's begin this" 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Katie looked around the ship to get a better glimpse at all the wonderful technology. But her gaze kept going back to Keith in his pod. She wanted so desperately to have him awake and with her, just in case something went wrong, she knew he'd always have her back. 

Lance uses the translator.  
"Hey, Pidge, what happened to you? Why can't you speak English?"

Katie jumped in surprise. She hadn't expected them to know Galran.  She knew immediately what she wanted.  She wanted Keith.  She wanted to see him awake, she wanted him to give her that sense of security she only felt near him.  So, she spoke.

"Please, please let Keefie be awake, please let him be my company" her voice had a desperate sound to it and she sounded slightly stressed.  

Lance, Hunk and Shiro looked at each other, and then their gaze turned to Allura.  She wasn't particularly happy about Katie's request, but she very kindly obliged to free Keith.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When the pod slipped open, A sleepy but alert Keith stumbled out.  He was immediately on guard and stood in front of Katie in a protective manner.  

"Keith, calm down.  They just want to talk" 

'But they kidnapped us' Keith signed with harsh, hard hand movements.  Katie flinched slightly and Keith visibly drooped.

"I get it, but didn't Mouse tell us that to be a good soldier, listening and reasoning is just as important as having the skill to defeat enemies in combat?" Katie hissed this at Keith, she grabbed one of his fluffy ears and pulled his head until it was level with hers so she could look him in the eyes.

"Don't stuff up our freedom, or else you'll regret it"

'Fine, I get it.  Please let go of my ear.  It hurts'

"Oh, right.  Sorry"   Katie reluctantly let it go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lance, Hunk and Shiro had been talking amongst themselves about how to calm down Keith.  Allura had been translating, or trying to translate Pidge and Keith's conversation.  She hadn't realised yet that the sign language Keith was using was actually APSL

"He seems really on edge.  Maybe I can tame the beast?"

"Lance!" Allura had given up on translating as she had been distracted by Lance's comment.

"I was kidding, obviously.  There's no way I'd want to flirt with my rival"

"Yeah, of course you wouldn't" Hunk shrugged. He had a knowing look on his face which suggested otherwise.

"What's this about?" Allura was completely interested now. "Lance, do you like like Keith?"

"No, why would I like Mullet? He's so emo." Lance tensed and turned to watch Pidge and Keith argue. They stopped arguing and stared at him. For some reason, it made him uncomfortable. I can't tell the others I like Mullet. I'm the lady killer, the one that flirts but never crushes. Well, that was what it was supposed to be like. I was really worried about him being missing. I won't tell anyone how I feel. It'd be hell if they knew. A voice spoke inside Lance’s head.

 

"Lance, you okay? You seem off" Shiro had worry etched on his face and doubt laced in his voice.

"Hmm?, yeah. I'm ok. Shouldn't we continue communicating with those two?" Lance slowly gestured to Pidge and Keith who were still staring intently at them.

"We need to get Pidge to remember who she is, or rather, was. I don't think Keith can be saved like Pidge can. We'll just have to try something different on him. It'll certainly take a lot longer." Coran's voice floated into the pod room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Katie had managed to calm Keith down, but she knew it wouldn't last. He was so unpredictable. Any little thing could set him off. He was like a land mine. She was so lost in thought, that when Keith tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped a few feet in the air to only end up looking up at him. His yellow eyes focused on her in worry. His signing was softer than it usually would be.

'Katie. You ok? You seem lost in thought a lot more than usual. Is there anyway I can help?'

"Your ears"

'What?'

"I want to stroke them"

'Why?'

"Because if someone who is under stress strokes something fluffy that is alive, their stress levels go down. It has been scientifically proven"

'Won't a cat do?'

"Do you see a cat anywhere?" Katie folded her arms and stubbornly stared at him until he relented.

'Later'

"Now, I am under great stress. It seems I have to learn English in a matter of minutes. Maybe I can make some sort of device to translate?"

'Haven't they already got one?' Keith pointed to Lance who was holding the translater protectively. He then noticed Katie drooling. Only one thing can get her too drool. That technology must pretty good if she's starting to slobber and use puppy dog eyes. Why do I feel jealous of a machine?

"Keith! Can I please go over and have a look at the wonderful translator?" Katie turned on the puppy dog eyes which she knew he was weak too.

'Just wait a minute, we need to--- ugh, fine. Just go and freak them out.'

"Yay!"  Her eyes lit up with excitement but the quickly turned to doubt.  "It seems they are having trouble with it.  Maybe I can help?"

'Just don't freak them out'

"Says the minefield" She walked towards Hunk.  He seemed like the least likeliest to hurt her.  With surprising confidence, she signed in APSL.

'Um, excuse me, could I please have a look at that wonderful machine? It seems you have having problems with it' Her eyes sparkled with hopefulness.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Hunk's surprise, Pidge knew APSL.  She hadn't known it before.  He quickly signed back to her.  His hands rapidly moving with extreme speed.

'Good luck getting it off of Lance.  I think Keith could be able to convince him.  Lance really really likes Keith.  Oops, I wasn't meant to tell anyone' Hunk slapped a hand over his mouth.  A mischievous smile grew on Pidge's face. 

'Don't worry, you didn't technically tell me.  I could tell Keith that a total stranger likes him, but I'm not sure how he'd react.  He is literally a minefield.'

'I know exactly what you mean. I'll ask Lance, he seems to be having issues with it'.   Hunk affectionately ruffled Pidge's hair before he remembered that Pidge wasn't the old Pidge.  He removed his hand quickly but noticed Pidge didn't seem to mind, so he ruffled her hair again.

"Hey, Lance! Can Pidge, er Katie, have a look at the translator?" 

"Why? I finally got it to work again with my amazing skills"

"She just wants a look.  Please? If you don't let her then I'll yell out who your crush is"

"Traitor" Lance sighs.      "But fine.  Here"  He tossed it to Hunk, who caught it deftly before handing it to Pidge.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Like a cat with its mouse, Katie took the translator and huddled into a corner fiddling with it excitedly.  Keith watched her with a smile on his face.  It seems I have to communicate with them now that Katie is distracted.  From how I watched Katie and Hunk, it seems he'll be a good idea to communicate with.  APSL is handy..... No! I've been influenced by the devil.  Curse Katie.  I'll have to plan what I say carefully.  I think I'll just go for it.

Keith slowly approached Hunk and discreetly signed to him.

'Is there a training room? I don't want to get rusty'

'Umm'  Hunk looked in surprise at the half Galran.  'Yeah, there is actually.  I'll show you there.'

'Thanks'  Keith went over to Katie and picked her up, she was still fiddling with the translator happily.  He slung her over one shoulder and walked back to Hunk.    

'Can we go now?'  I need a way to practice, and sign to Katie.  Fighting is the one thing we both understand.

"Hey, Mullet.  You really that bad at fighting? You gone soft?" Lance called out in a mocking voice.  Keith stiffened again and signed to Hunk.

'Tell that insignificant bug that if he wants to fight, challenge accepted, but I won't go easy on him'

'I'll uh, make sure.  Are you really going to carry Pid- Katie to the training room?'

'Is that a problem?'

'No, no no, it isn't.  I'll just tell Lance what you said'   Hunk cleared his throat and spoke back to Lance.

"He says: Tell that Insignificant bug that if he really wants to fight, challenge accepted, but he won't go easy on you"

"Oh, I'll go annihilate him now"

"But he's carrying Pidge.  You can't hit her"

"I'll be nice and wait for him to put her down"   

Their conversation went on like this the entire time they made their way to the practice room.


	4. Wavering Loyalty (Part 2) S

The doors to the training room slid open. Hunk led the way, Keith followed him with Katie slung over his shoulder and Lance was at the back. 

Keith's ear twitched as he heard Lance whistle behind him. It was a sharp piercing whistle which made Keith wince. Katie lifted her head shrugged and went back to fiddling with the translator, the fact that she hadn't even registered that she was slung over Keith's shoulder like a towel made him smile. She was so light and dare he think it, cute. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hunk stopped as they reached the centre of the room. He signed to Keith.

'This is our training deck. You can put Katie down now.'

'Katie'll be fine. She was the best at fighting before we were kidnapped. I'll probably get her to spar with me once I wipe out Mr. Narcissistic over there' Keith gestured to Lance as he signed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lance felt immediately insulted. He had no clue what Mullet said, but he knew it was insulting.

"Hunk, What did Mullet brain call me? I know it was insulting!"

"Um, well, think of it as a nickname?"

"I want to know exactly what Mop" Lance pointed at Keith "Said about me"

 

Just as Hunk was about to respond, Katie, who hadn't been paying any attention whatsoever to where she was or what was going on around her suddenly exclaimed with a triumphant shout.

"Keef ! I fixed it!! It took awhile because the ground kept moving, but I fixed it" Katie held up the device excitedly, which made Keith smile. He somehow managed to sign in a way that she could see.

'Good job, after I destroy the annoying Mr. Narcissist, can we spar? You are probably the only being here that could beat me'

"Well Keef, I think I might take on your challenge.  But now, please put me down.  Where are we anyways?"  She turned her head this way and that in confusion. 

'We are in the training deck'  Hunk signed as Keith dumped Katie onto the ground.  She made an oomph sound from the impact and glared up at Keith who shrugged.

"Right Mullet, ready to spar?" Lance impatiently tapped his foot on the ground as he waited.

'Katie, What Did he say?'

"Give me a minute.  All I have to do is pin this onto your armor and you'll be able to understand exactly what he says.  Unfortunately, I can not say he'll understand APSL though.  It's something that has to be learned"   Katie pinned it onto his armor as she spoke.  Her hand lingered on his chest before she quickly pulled it away, a slight blush formed around her ears.  

Interesting, thought Lance.  So I'm not the only one that likes Mullet Brain.  I need to re-establish my friendship with him.  But how do I go about it? Bring up how cute his ears are? I really want to stroke them.  I guess I'll have to learn the hand gestures that he uses.  

"Hey mop head, ready to get destroyed?" Lance held up his Bayard with a smug grin plastered on his face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Translator blinked a few times before repeating what Lance had said.

"Hey mop head, ready to get destroyed?"  

Katie tutted and glared at Lance.  "Only I'm allowed to insult the Emo.  All others will perish at my Bayard.  I swear, I've had this conversation with mo---" Katie's determined expression wavered and is replaced by a look of sudden sadness.  Keith knelt down and gently hugged her.  Katie started to cry.  The tears just wouldn't stop.  Keith rubbed her back soothingly, he mouthed a few words before a rasping sound came out.  He gritted his teeth and tried again.  This time, barely audible words were muttered, said only for Katie to hear.

"It'll be fine.  I know you miss them, I do as well.  But we need to be able to adapt to anything.  Besides, there is a thing called the Blades of Malmora.  Mouse mentioned them a few times.  Maybe we can try join them?"

Katie gasped in shock.  She hadn't expected Keef to speak.  He had written to her saying that he wasn't able to.  She was still crying but the tears gave up a little bit.  Keith was still rubbing her back.  She snuggled closer to him, she perfectly fitted into him.  They both forgot the fact that they were actually on the training deck.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hunk watched the two cuddle.  He thought they looked adorable together, he knew Lance had been worried about Keith the most.  He also knew that Lance really liked Keith.  But he felt that it wouldn't work, Katie and Keith seemed to just work.  He noticed Lance taking a step towards the two and signalled for him to stop.

"Don't.  This is obviously something we don't understand, and I feel like it is something that they'll share when they're ready.  Don't push it."  Lance stopped in his tracks.  Disappointment clearly expressed on his face.

"I wanted to spar with Keith.  I was hoping to see him alone and tell him how much I loved him and worried about him when he was gone.  But of course, someone else has already beaten me to it.  Oh the irony."   Bitterness was faintly traced in his voice.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Keith stood up and gently helped Katie up.  He spoke softly to her, his voice still barely audible.

"Shall we team up and verse those two?" His translator quickly dives in and translates it into English.

"Yes, let's.  But I want to do one on one after, if I  win.  I get to stroke your ears"

"Why is it always my ears on the line? Can't yours be?"  Keith pouted slightly, which made Katie laugh.  Lance, despite Hunk's warning, walked over to them.

"Mop brain, ready to spar? It's two against two.  You and Pidge against Hunk and I"

"I was born ready.  I can't wait to destroy you and your narcissistic brain"

"Look, I love fighting and all, but I must learn English first.  I can probably learn it in a few minutes."  Katie pushed her Glasses back into their original position.  She pulled out a book and started reading.  Keith picked her up again and carried her in a piggy back position.  

"We'll fight like this.  Hunk, you carry Lance and we'll fight this way."  Keith didn't bother letting the translator get to translating.  Katie spoke up from her book and repeated exactly what Keith said but in flawless English.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We'll fight like this.  Hunk, you give Lance a piggyback and we'll fight"  she didn't even look up as she added "oh, and I want to spar against all of you.  One against one, my words, not Keef's"

Lance and Hunk awkwardly figured out how to do it so it didn't seem weird.  They managed somehow.  They got into their positions and the fight began.  It became clear that team Forestfire (Keith and Katie) was clearly better.  At somepoint, no one knew when, Allura and Shiro joined in.  Allura carrying Shiro.  Even those two didn't stand a chance against Forestfire. The deck was filled with laughter and excited shouting. After awhile, nearly everyone collapsed, the only two still fine, are Katie and Keith.

"Keef, ready for our spar?" Katie untangled herself from him and jumped lightly to the ground. Her Bayard glowed in her hand as she stood in a relaxed stance. Keith prepared his Bayard and launched an attack. Katie deflected it easily. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The rest of the Paladins and Allura watch with interest as Keith and Katie fight. It only lasted a few minutes, but it was interesting. The deck rang with sounds of clangs, thuds and crashes. When the bayards connected, green and red sparks flew. Hunk handed out food and water to the resting Paladins and Allura, who took them gratefully. There was a surprised and indignant squawking sound and they turned their heads to see Keith on the ground and Katie sitting on him. Katie looked bored and Keith looked put out. His glowing eyes were completely focused on Katie. She grinned wickedly at him and he slightly whimpered.

"Your ears are mine" Katie cackled in English, and much to everyone's surprise, Keith actually responded in English.

"Please no? I didn't agree to this" a whine was emitted from his throat as he spoke, but his voice was still raspy.

"You agreed, Keef. By saying 'I want to spar with you', you agreed with my terms" her arms were crossed.

"If I had known that's what I'd be agreeing to, I wouldn't have said anything"

"Oh come one Keefie, You don't actually mind me patting your ears"

"True, but I didn't want to lose. It always ends up with me losing, no matter how much training I do, you are always better than me." His pouty face appeared.

"You were better than me when I first learnt how to fight. You taught me everything you knew, Lulu taught me everything he knew, Same went for Lacey and Mouse. I'm the best fighter. Everyone at the Galran academy admitted it."

"Was that meant to cheer me up?"

"Yeah"

"It didn't work. You suck at cheering people up"

"I know.." Katie's face fell slightly, but she reached out and grabbed one of his ears before stroking it. Her face immediately lit up again.

"Hey!!" Keith's indignant shout was half meant.

"You do like it. You just don't want to admit it" the smugness was clear.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hunk put his hand on Lance's shoulder, when Lance was upset, Hunk knew. He didn't like seeing his friend upset. He was worried that Lance would break, and that his heart would be crushed. Hunk knew he wouldn't be able to bear the pain of watching Lance crumble. Hunk then did the only thing that seemed natural to him. He pulled out Lance's favourite food and held it invitingly in front of him. It worked, Lance was immediately happier as he munched. They both watch Forestfire again, it wasn't for a few minutes until Katie decided that Keith had suffered enough and she relented.

 

~~~~~~~~~~>>Time Skip to about a day or so later<<~~~~~~~~~  
Katie felt something inside her change.  She felt a deep connection with Hunk, Lance and and Shiro, in a much deeper level than with what she felt with her Galran friends.  She felt kinda bad, but, she knew that somewhere inside of her, her loyalties were changing.  Should I tell Keef? He might be fine with it, I know he actually wanted to join the blade of Malmora but he didn't want me to be left alone.  And why is it that everytime I look at him, my chest throbs? It shouldn't be a sickness, or an injury.  

Katie stood up from the bed she had been sitting on and went to talk to Allura, she felt Allura would be the best option for girl talk.  Just as she was about to knock, Allura's door slid open.  Allura was standing expectantly in the doorway.

"I had a feeling you'd come to me"

"Oh, um, yeah.  I have this throbbing feeling in my chest everytime I See Keef.  I don't think it's an injury, or an illness.  What is it?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It sounds like someone is in love~~!" Allura smiled happily and guided Katie to her bed.  She forced Katie to sit before she positioned herself next to her.

"What?!!?"

"Those symptoms sound exactly like love"

"No way, I can't be in love with him, he is my best friend, besides, he doesn't like me that way"

"He likes you, He just doesn't want to admit it"

"How can you be so sure about Emo's emotions and feelings?"  Katie's quizzical face peered up at Allura.

"It's a very strong hunch, but be careful.  You're not the only one who likes him."

"Who ever said I liked him anyways?"

Allura sighed and shook her head in despair.  Why was Katie's skull that thick? Why couldn't she just open her eyes and see that they were perfect together? Keith obviously liked Katie, but how could she get them together? I know Lance likes Keith, but it just wouldn't work.

"Hey, Allura?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks"  

Allura watched as Katie left her room with a small smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> Cheers, 
> 
> Anon


End file.
